The Phantom's Point of View 1
by Rainstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Ahh! There's Sam, my girl. She is so pretty. If only she could understand what I'm trying to tell her. Come on Sam, THINK! Yea, *rear and bare teeth* Flick. That's it. Come on, beautiful. Almost there. Yes! Smart girl. Flick is after... yes... he is after... yes! He is after ME! And.. come on sweetheart. Yes! He is also after YOU!
1. Chapter 1

_Ahh! There's Sam, my girl. She is so pretty. If only she could understand what I'm trying to tell her. Come on Sam, THINK! Yea, *rear and bare teeth* Flick. That's it. Come on, beautiful. Almost there. Yes! Smart girl. Flick is after... yes... he is after... yes! He is after ME! And.. come on sweetheart. Yes! He is also after YOU!_

Sam gasped as she realized what I was trying to tell her. "Zanzibar," she said softly, and I nickered back, "I'm here." Sam held her hand to her chest. " Are you telling me that Flick is out of prison and he is after you and me?" I nodded and lipped her hair. " Yes, kid, I've been telling you that for four weeks and it took you forever to get it."

Sam stumbled backwards, yelping. " I've got to tell Jake." she gasped. She started to run but I stopped her and offered my back. Sam smiled and hopped on, and I could tell she was gentle to not wrap her legs too tightly around my belly. We were at the Ranch in no time, and Jake was standing there, with his Stetson down so that you couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly, I had an idea and I bucked Sam off into Jake's arms. Sam blushed, embarassed, and Jake quickly set her down.

" What's wrong, Brat?" Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance, though I could tell that deep down she enjoyed her nickname. " Flick is out of prison and he's trying to capture the Phantom, and I'm in trouble and we gotta help him-" Jake stopped her mid-sentence. "Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath and don't let it control you."

Sam took a deep breath and said calmer, " Jake, Flick is out of prison." Jake nodded and I could tell that my girl was getting irritated. " And he is after the Phantom. He is also after me." Jake looked confused, then worried. " How do you know?" Sam smiled secretly and zipped her lips. I knew I could trust her. I backed away, whinnying. Sam and Jake looked at me, and I offered my back.

Sam started to mount, but Jake pulled her away. " No WAY Sam! I am not giving that horse a second chance to hurt you!" Sam giggled and pulled back. " Jake, can't you see? He wants us to ride him." Jake gaped. " Double?!" Sam nodded, and I whinnied. " Hurry up, slowpokes!" Jake shrugged and gave Sam a leg up, and climbed up on me after her. " Blackie, lead the way," he said quietly, pulling his Stetson further over his eyes, but I could see the look he was giving my Sam... I reared, almost losing both of my riders, and galloped away into the dark night.

We-ell, I hoped you liked it! Chapter 2 is coming soon, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran and ran, taking Sam and Jake to Flick's hideout. Jake got off first, and Sam jumped down, tripped, and would have fallen if I hadn't pushed her into Jake's arms. My girl giggled and Jake turned red. I knew that these two were meant to be together. _

I whinnied softly, and nodded them to follow me into the thick forest. Sam followed, with Jake close behind her. I walked quietly, and Sam and Jake mirrored my movements of walking quietly. I was about to go into a tunnel when Jake stopped. "Sam, look at this." he said. Sam paused and looked down at the ground where Sam was pointing. Size 11 Boots marked the soft soil. Sam gasped. " Flick." Jake nodded grimly.

" Let's just follow Blackie. Flick was here in the past week." I walked on, flicking my ears back occasionally to make sure they were still with me. I stopped at a huge cabin.

Jake stopped, and pulled Sam close to him. " Brat, let's get out of here. I'm not comfortable at all." Sam tried to pull away from him, but Jake held tight.

All of a sudden, a rope flew around my neck. I screamed a challenge, but the rope was rubbing my skin raw.

Jake threw Sam to the ground, his body protecting hers from whatever danger there was. He whispered in her ear, " No matter what happens, Brat, I want you to know that I love you."

Sam gasped, " I love you too, Jake. Always have, always will."

I whinnied in triumph.

Jake quickly brushed his hand across her face.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_I awoke, with Sam tied to my right side and Jake tied to my left. I heard Flick drive away and called my lead mare._

__Zemi came quickly, and I told her she needed to bite the ropes loose.

Zemi did that quickly, but Sam was knocked out, with a black eye. I looked at Jake. He, too, was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow.

I nuzzled Sam, and she groaned, still half-unconscious. I nuzzled her again, and she opened her eyes, which were bloodshot. Her white shirt was covered in dirt, and she sat up.

" Blackie." she said softly, not daring to call me Zanzibar, even though Jake was unconscious.

I nickered soothingly. Sam reached out a shaking hand to rub my nose.

I leaned into her, enjoying her soft and gentle touch. I nudged Jake, trying to awaken him.

Jake awoke, and then looked around in confusion. " Oh, Sam." he sighed.

Sam started to cry. " Jake, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If we hadn't followed Phantom, if I had used common sense-"

Jake shook his head and interrupted. " No, Sam. This is NOT your fault. I would have gone after Flick anyway, just because he was after you."

Sam sniffled, and stopped crying. I could tell what she was thinking. _Why am I always a crybaby around Jake?_

Jake continued to comfort her, until I whinnied goodbye and they hopped back on me.

I ran as gently as I could, knowing that the two of them were hurt.

Wyatt was waiting for us, and when he saw us Bryanna blew out in relief and Wyatt just plain yelled.

" Sam!" His tone was cold. " Get off of that horse this INSTANT!" Sam breathed her annoyance.

"Dad, it's okay! I'm fine!" Wyatt just shook his head. "Two questions, Sam." Bryanna interrupted him. "What are you doing on that wild horse and why are your arms wrapped around Jake?"

Sam gulped. " We were riding double." Her voice was shaky.

Wyatt smiled, satisfied. " Alright. Now, why were you on that Stallion?"

I neighed arrogantly. "Excuse me for saving your daughter."

Sam looked worried. "Flick is out and he is after the Phantom and me. We followed Blackie to Flick's hideout and Flick attacked us."

Bryanna sighed her disappointment. " Sam, we'll be going inside. I believe you have a few things to say to Mr. Ely."

I chuckled inside. Leave it to Bryanna to know that they liked each other.

Sam turned to Jake. "Thanks."

Jake smiled. " Anytime, Pardner."

With that he hugged her and swung her around.


	4. NOTE TO ALL READERS

Thank you guys so much for reading my story.

I ask you guys to review.

Thanks for all of your reviews, but remember,

I'm a young writer and this is only like my first story

So please don't critisize too much.

Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 4

_I reared at La Charla, whinnying for my Sam. I had Jake with me, and I was going to give them a break. They were about to have some fun..._

__Sam walked out of the Ranch House, rubbing sleep from her eyes. I reared and whinnied again. " Come on!"

Sam gasped in surprise when she saw that Jake was on me.

"Jake? What are you doing?"

Jake smiled. " He called for me at my place, too. I think he wants you to get on."

Sam nodded, and gratefully accepted the hand Jake offered.

I ran, and went through several tunnels, and we arrived.

Sam gasped and Jake echoed it.

They were in an oasis, a paradise.

I giggled inside and bucked Sam and Jake into the warm water.

I heard Sam shriek in surprise and Jake chuckle as he was all wet.

That was when the fun really began.

I jumped in after them, and splashed them, getting them soaked.

Sam and Jake looked at each other and nodded.

They splashed me at the same time, and I whinnied in surprise.

Since they ganged up on me, I did a whirl in the water, and sent them soaking up the underwater world.

They came up quickly, giggling, and vowed to get me back. I just whinnied, " Yea right!"

After a half-hour of this fun, I dragged myself out of the water.

Jake and Sam followed suit, and waited until they were dry before hopping back on me.

I took them home, Sam first.

Jake helped Sam down. " Thanks, Sam, for all of that fun."

Sam nodded, giggling. " You should thank Blackie."

Then she was gone.

Jake looked at me. " Why, why, why, does my heart break at the thought of her being gone?"

I whinnied as close to a chuckle as I could.

" You sneak." accused Jake. " Could you take me home?"

I nodded and delivered him safely to his house.

" See ya later, Bud." said Jake. " Thanks for a break from work."

I nodded goodbye and my hooves flew to my hidden valley, where I fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_I ran through the tunnels, with Jake and Sam on me once again. I was going to show them what Flick had done..._

__"Whew!" gasped Sam. "Jake, can you tell if we're almost there?"

Jake shook his head. "Unfortunately I can't."

I bucked, almost unseating them.

"Whoa! Easy, Blackie," yelled Jake.

I bucked again, twisting my back legs. "Get off now!" I said. "And follow me."

I whipped around trees, until we came to a ditch.

And in the ditch was a horse.

And the horse was Ace's sister, whom Sam had owned.

Sam gasped and her knees buckled.

" Are you okay?" asked Jake

"AM I OKAY?!" Sam screamed angrily, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? ALLEY IS DEAD! NO, I'M NOT OKAY!"

I backed away from her, uneasy.

Jake quickly calmed her down. "Brat, it's GOING to be okay."

A voice came from behind us. "No, it's not. Got any last words?"

I whirled around to see Flick's leering face.

Flick took one step toward my girl, who was in Jake's arms.

_That's MY girl!_ I screamed.

Flick looked at me blankly.

I didn't wait for him to make a move.

I lunged and closed my mouth on his shoulder.

"_AHHH!"_ Flick smacked me.

That was just way too much for poor Sam, and she tried to attack Flick, but Jake held her back.

I reared and my hoof struck Flick on the head, knocking him out.

Flick went to the ground and Jake grabbed his cell phone.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" asked a calm voice over the phone.

Jake stumbled over a root. "We have Flick, a horse thief."

"Okay.." The lady's voice was blank.

"Uh, FLICKINGER!"

The lady sighed. " Well, why didn't you say so? We'll be over there in a few minutes. Where are you?"

Jake told her how to get here, then closed his cell phone.

"Sam!" On the ground was Sam, her body limp and lifeless.


	7. Chapter 6

_Sam lay on the ground, her body limp and lifeless. I whinnied at Jake, who turned around and screamed her name._

__"Sam!" Jake looked at my girl in shock. I shook my head.

I knew what happened. Flick hadn't been totally knocked out.

He had grabbed her leg and tripped her, and her head had struck a rock.

Jake rushed over to Sam, and felt for pulse.

"Oh God," he prayed, "let the ambulance come soon."

Just at that moment, we heard the police siren.

The car, followed by an ambulance, soon came into view and skidded to a stop.

The woman who got out was young, about in her twenties.

She had a tan, too. A very, very dark tan.

The lady stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lisa. You said that Flickinger was here?"

Jake nodded, but pointed at Sam.

"Uhh, my friend here, she's unconscious."

The woman turned her attention to Sam.

Just then two EMT volunteers hopped out of the ambulance.

Jake didn't need to explain.

They put an oxygen mask over my girl's beautiful face.

They also lifted her head off of the rock, where dark crimson, sticky blood was left.

The EMTs, whose names were Mike and Kayla, quickly put Sam in the ambulance.

Jake stopped them. "Wait, can I come? This is my uh friend."

Mike looked a little mischieviously at Jake.

"You're _girl_friend?" he asked.

Jake blushed. "Of course.. not."

I shook my mane. When would Jake ever learn to tell the truth.

Kayla grinned at Jake. "Don't listen to him. He's a teaser. Go ahead. Hop in."

The ambulance left, and Lisa locked Flick up in the back seat.

The only problem? Why, they forgot me.

Here I am, laying on the ground, with a thick scar on my neck and several cuts.

Did they care? Nope. So you know what I did? I chased after them.

HONK! What in the world _are_ these crazy machines?

Uh-oh. There's Linc. You remember him.

I ran away, and Linc chased me down, but I dodged, and lost him, leaving him

in the ditch. HA! Teach him to chase after _me_.

Uh-oh. HONK! A semi truck! It's right there!

Blackness.

I hope you liked it! Don't worry. I'll definately try to get another chapter

going. Just don't forget to review!

Thanks,

horse lover2244


	8. Chapter 8

_I remember very little after that semi truck hit me. All I can remember is the pain..._

__I awoke. Where AM I? I must be in a.. Oh no! I can't move!

Wait a sec, why am I hanging in the air?

Oh NOOOO! My legs are completely unusable!

That dumb Linc Slocum. I'll get revenge on him yet.

Where's my Sam when I need her?

Oh, there she is.

Sam looked at me and said quietly,

"Zanzibar, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I shook my mane, at least, I _tried _to.

I hung my head, embarassed that I couldn't move.

Sam giggled, and caught my eye.

"Silly boy. Not even you, the Phantom, can win against a semi truck."

I glared.

Sam glared back.

I almost snorted with laughter when Jake scared the living day lights out of Sam.

"AHHH! Jake!"

Jake looked innocently at Sam.

"Wasn't me."

That short sentence was normal for Jake.

I was just thankful to have them back.

I just hoped my lead mare, Bella, could help the herd without me.

But oh well, at least I was alive.

For now.

Until Flick came back.


End file.
